Power Ranger Wild Force
by surfervballgurl96
Summary: Trying to update soon exams are coming up I will be posting after June 6th! Sorry for not posting in forever been really busy...
1. New Year!

Hey guys sorry for the long waiting for the repost I have had so many tests lately and was out of town last weekend, then I got sick and missed school for two days. Hope you guys like it I will try to do 2 more chapter tonight. :) Please review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Ranger

No copy right intended

Carly`s POV:

Today I start high school, I am the tomboy of the school. The most popular girls in my grade tease me for being a tomboy. My older brother Zach drives me to school cause he is my guardian. My parents died when I was two and he's looked after me ever since. Were really close to each other. Most of the car ride to school was quiet.

"Carly are you excited to start high school?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have no friends remember, I told you about a billion times!"

"Okay, okay. Here we are good luck."

"Thank."

It was huge! I went to pick up my schedule and get my locker number, they are big lockers! When I figured out my combo I put my lunch box and skateboard in it so I could ride it home after school. A guy who brown hair, green eyes and is wearing a red shirt and jeans, he has the locker next to mine. I herd his friends called him and said his name was Derek. After I finished up at my locker I headed to my first class English 1, this is going to be a long first day.

After all my morning classes I finally had lunch. Once I got my lunch bag from my locker I went to the cafeteria. I sat alone in the back of the room. Then my arch enemy came up.

"What do you want Crissie?"

"I see your still a loser like you`ll always be!" she shouted the last word so loud the cafeteria became silent and everyone stared at us.

"Oops!" she said, she dumped her milk on me. I became very angry.

I threw someones spaghetti at her and it missed and landed on Derek.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted a guy.

Then everybody started throwing food, it was chaos. Then everyone stopped when our principle came in. There was 5 of us who was still holding food.

"Derek, Aaron, Jason, Alexis and you my office NOW!" we all grabbed our stuff while everybody else continued eating.

"On the first day of school and you 5 are already in trouble. Detention for 3 hours after school today!"

Everyone but me started arguing.

"Wait, it was me who started one girl poured milk on me then I threw spaghetti at her and instead it hit Derek. Then Aaron yelled food fight."

"Is this true? Freshman?"

"Yes."

"Then you only have 3 hours while everyone else has two. You guys are dismissed."

"Thanks a lot, whats your name again?" asked Jason.

"Carly."

"He is more strict on the freshman you know." said Alexis.

Then the bell rang for 6th hour.

"See you guys after school, bye got to go to my locker." I said.

"Hey wait up." said Derek.

"Isn`t your locker next to mine?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Okay let walk there."

When we got there:

"Do you know were the detention room is?"

"No."

"Okay meet me here after school, I will show you were it is."

"Okay bi I`m gonna be late." I said.

The next two periods went by so slow! When the bell rang I went to my locker to grab my lunch box and skateboard.

"Hey Carly you ready?"

"Yep."

"You skateboard."

"Yeah, I have since I was 8."

"Cool, I ride sometimes. Alright here we are, wait theres a note. It says meet at the cave in the forest." he said.

"Let me text the others were to meet then we will start heading there."

"Okay."

After about 30 minutes of walking we reached the cave and saw everyone else there. There was 5 different colors glowing circles.

"Hey guys what is that?"

"We have no idea." said Jason.

"Something is telling me we should go on our colors of our stones in our hands." I said.

"Wait what... Oh that was freaky."

I went on the blue one, first, then I disappeared.

Dereks POV:

"Carly?" we all screamed when she disappeared.

"Do what Carly did."

I stepped on red. Alexis stepped on yellow, Jason stepped on white, and Aaron stepped on black.

We all landed on a floating island. Carly was nowhere in sight.

"Guys were are we?" asked Alexis.

"You are on..."

"Wait who are you?"

"I`m Princess Shayla, and these are your mentors one for each of you."

"But Princess Shayla, where is the Blue ranger? asked a guy with a red shirt.

"Did you all step on the same time?" asked the princess.

"No, Carly went on first. Is that a bad thing?" I said.

"Hang on I`m getting a monster signal. Oh no, a monster has found her." (I forgot what they used for it) said the guy with a blue shirt. We ran up to were they are.

"Wait so your saying we are power rangers." I said.

"Yes, you 5 are." said the girl with a yellow shirt.

"Here are your morphers and jackets, say Wild Access when you are ready to fight. Max you go with them to help save our blue ranger." said Princess Shayla.

"Okay, follow me." he said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we herd a scream.

"CARLY!" shouted Alexis.

He grabbed her.

"Let her go!" screamed Jason.

We all fought him till we finally hit him.

"Carly, you okay?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah I think so."

"We better get going so we all don`t get in anymore trouble." I said

"Follow the way you came, and Carly here you go."

"Whats this?"

"Your the new blue ranger along with the others who are also Power Rangers. Here is you jacket, and your morpher never leave that anywhere it is what transforms you into a ranger. When there is an attack we will call you."

"Thanks."

"Come on guys." shouted Jason.

We all headed home. When we all got outside the cave, and went in different directions home.

Please review! :)


	2. First Battle

No copy right intended:

I do not own Power Rangers!

Carlys POV:

When I got home it was 7:00, I saw police lights and my brothers truck.

"Zach, whats going on?"

"I thought you were lost or kidnapped. Thanks officers you can go know, my sister is here."

"Okay call if you guys have any issues."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

"Carly! Where were you?"

"Its a long story."

"Tell me what happened the school also called about skipping detention, and explain that too!"

"Remember Crissie?"

"Yea most popular girl in your grade."

"She said that I`m a loser and other stuff, then she poured milk on me. I threw food at her which hit this one senior instead because she ducked, then his friend yelled food fight."

"I should call the school."

"No, there were 4 other people to. We all had detention Alicia is a junior, Derek, Jason and are seniors. Wait the school said we did not show up?"

"Yes, why?"

"We did there was a note on the door to meet at the cave in the woods. Something amazing happened, but you probably would not believe me."

"I will believe you."

"Fine me and my new friends are power rangers." I said as I took out my morpher to show him, and my blue jacket.

"You mean for Wild Force?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was supposed to be the blue ranger, but they never told me why."

"Oh, well I`m tired I need to go and get some home work done."

"Night kiddo want anything to eat?"

"No thanks night."

The next day:

I saw Alexis and she came up to me.

"Hey Carly, whats up? Did your parents find out about you know what?"

"I live with my brother, my parents died when I was little.

"Oh I`m sorry I didn`t know."

"Its okay. He called the cops and thought I went missing. He did find out but theres something I have to tell you about that later."

"Okay, my parents grounded me for getting a detention."

Just then the bell rang.

"See you at lunch Carly."

"Okay bi."

After four classes it was finally lunch. I went to my locker, I saw Derek already there.

"Hey, so.."

Our morphers beeped.

"Not enduring school." said Derek.

We put all of our stuff in our locker and headed to behind a wall outside. Derek talked to Princess Shayla.

"Monster attack its at the construction site."

"What about the others?"

"We will call them go ahead and power up."

"Got it."

"What happened?"

"Monster attack in the at the construction site." we went were no one could see us.

"Wild Force power up!" we both shouted.

"Cool."

We ran to the attack we saw everyone else, and all the worker running off.

"Hello rangers, I`m Haricas the fire magician! Blooshers attack!"

"What the heck!" there was so many.

We finally defeated all the bloosher.

Alexis and I got to Haricas first.

We were doing good till we got hit bye fire.

"He shoots fire?"

"Time for fire against fire."

"Aelxis you okay?"

"Yeah just got the wind knocked out of me."

Just then Derek and the others defeated Harcias. It was over.

"Finally, it finished."

"Not quite, hello rangers I am Sharia." she started seed of some sort on top. I need to stop her.

"Hey ugly!"

"Who you calling ugly."

"You!"

"So blue ranger came to fight me!"

"Yes ugly!"

"Hmm. Lets see about that."

She hit me, after the fourth blow I went into a building and unmorphed (forgot if it was that or something else). Everything went black.

Alexis POV:

Carly went flying into a building.

"So long rangers."

I started feeling light headed, I unmorphed so did everyone else.

"Alexis are you okay." asked Jason.

"I feel a bit dizy I think I need to sit down. Weres Carly?"

"Im here, I`m fine."

"No your not your arm is bleeding, and your forehead." said Aaron.

"Lets go to Princess Shayla." said Derek.

How was it please review! :)


End file.
